Wilson and Wynn: An amazing adventure!
by TheNumberNineIsEight
Summary: Wynn is a spunky young child who finds herself making friends with the scientist we all know and love! Wynn's odd nature and wolf pelt costume makes for an abundance of fun adventures and weird friendships!
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of my Don't Starve forum Stories. Got a few chapters stored up. It starts a little wonky but... well you'll see.**

* * *

The pieces of the machine was coming along rather well, and though the ideal parts he'd normally use weren't in his grasp, Wilson knew it was solid, and that it would work. Some of the smaller gears and such were not easy to produce, but he knew in the end it would all be worth it. He tapped a joint into place with a small rock, and tested to see if the socket was holding. It was, and so he attached the other end to a gear.

It was very far from being done, so far it didn't even look like his sketches he kept in a simple leather bound book. The paper was rough and seriously worn from rain and claws. Smudges marked the uneven pages, and yet Wilson could understand the many scribbles and doodles.

He doesn't spend too much on his device, instead having to put his attention towards fighting off hunger and the chill that blew in just last night. Unlike the other nights, this cold stuck, and was starting to make his fingers numb. He began his daily chores with weeding the small area he called a farm, watering the plants and giving them an encouraging compliment every once in awhile. After he finishes that he takes a walk along a thinly bricked road, up to see if his traps had produced anything.

It seemed the bait worked this time. The trick now though, was to retrieve the animal without letting it squirm away. This proved to be more difficult, and got the little scientist a bit bloody in the process. Blood no longer bothered him as it may have done in his first few days on this dreaded island, as hunger always beats humanity.

One trap was suspiciously broken, the twigs and grass crushed in, a little blood on them, and a faint trail leading out in the surrounding forest. This made him think for a long moment. Should he risk capturing whatever beast or animal had stolen one half of a meal from him? It was certainly not a good idea. He'd never seen the pigs break traps, or even the spiders, seemingly oblivious to the easy meal.

Wilson followed the trail for a short time before it ended. At the trunk of a mighty tree, much larger than most he'd run into, but that should've been expected, this seemed like a pretty old forest. The pine needles below were so thick the dirt or maybe grass could not be seen. Claw marks, old and new showed around the trunk, so he could only assume this is where whatever it was lived.

Something about this made him want to leave. Maybe it was the way the wind blew through with an almost silent whisper. Or perhaps the more logical, the beast that lurked in this forest. Whatever reason he chose, he left with more than a chill that started to creep up his spine.

The rest of the traps were fine, and most had caught something. He returned to camp, relighting the firepit he had set up probably months ago, and started to prepare his food. Even with the amount of practice he had to master skinning a rabbit, it was always a difficult task to not over cut and ruin a perfectly good piece of meat.

Wilson never had a sensitive stomach, having used to help his parents with the execution of many of the farm's poultry. He had to thank his father, albeit begrudgingly for the work he had to endure through his young life. It had made him strong in mind and in body, but the years after had weakened him. All those experiments, all those trial-and-errors, every day was more or less the same but with more interesting results than the last.

As he was reminiscing about the past he was slowly getting a creeping feeling. But suddenly, before he could do anything to defend himself he was tackled to the ground, the crude knife he'd been using was knocked out of his hands. A rumbling growl was all he could hear, his head in pain and his eyes stung. He didn't get a chance to open his eyes before whatever creature had jumped off him, scooping the scrap of meat from his hands. Wilson got up suddenly, now meaning business. He reached out blindly to grab whatever it was.

Even though it seemed unlikely he had managed to get a grip on it, grabbing it by the scruff and pulling it back with ease. _It wasn't very heavy_. This wasn't what he was expecting, nor was he expecting it to only be the size of a small child. As his vision returned he discovered the reason.

 _The reason being it was a small child_. Baffled beyond belief he watched the fur dressed child cling desperately to the little chunk of meat with the most intense look he'd ever received from a child. This little girl dressing in a wolf's pelt could hardly be taller than 3 foot. Freckles on her face and black hair poked out from the hood which had what looked to had ears. It even came set with a tail, which seemed to move, but Wilson decided it was his imagination, as that was impossible.

"This is mine now!" She firmly stated, holding even tighter to the meat. Wilson had no idea what to do about this child, but a little part of him made him think that he couldn't let such a small thing go back out into the wild. The other, larger portion of Wilson wanted to snatch his scrap of rabbit away from her and send her on her way.

Wilson did not like children. They were loud, sticky, and overall consumed too many resources to have one tag along. Wilson ground his teeth in thought, a bad habit he was sure to regret one day. Every logical course of action dictated he leave the child to its own fate in the woods, but then again...

No. He had no good reason to keep this Child with him. But then it was settled before his logic could catch up with his mouth. "Fine. Keep it. But you'll have to stay here." His brain swore.

He was going to regret this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm skipping ahead the time about a month into Wynn and Wilson's staying together, its developed into this child/awkward new parent relationship. Wilson still isn't sure how to take care of her, or even if she needs taking care of.**

* * *

What Wilson had thought would be a relatively easy task for the young wolf to complete, had only ended in disaster. Sticky black goo covered the camp, collecting in thick grassy clumps in the grass, in his hair, in the fire pit… It was just everywhere. All he had ask was for her to hold a vial of nightmare fuel for a few seconds, and now the camp was covered end-to-end in the terror inducing fluid. The experiment, he discovered later on, would be a bust anyway, as the desired result was to convert it into something opposite of itself, a sweet dreams fuel, so to speak.

Wynn looked absolutely miserable and wracked with guilt as he scolded her, demanding she help him clean up the mess. The young wolf scraped off as much of the gunk that had stuck to the bricks and walls as much as she could with her little arms.

It was proving very ineffective, Wilson noted, but she didn't give up, using rocks to remove the most stubborn chunks. A few long hours of this and it was cleaned up as much as it was going to be, and piled into a sticky black mess outside the walls. Wilson sighed, sitting in his wooden chair. It wasn't much to look at, but it served it's purpose, which was sitting. The workbench where he kept his heavy equipment and buckets of scrap metal, was a bit sticky in places, but he would find a way to fix it. He opened his notebook, smelling strongly of pine and reeds, and crossed out a line of words with a piece of charcoal. He looked at Wynn, who was busy trying to de-gunk her fur with little to no success. Wilson was going to have the same issue with his hair, but if it came down to it, he could just cut it off.

"Stop." He finally said, stilling Wynn's fiddling. "You're only making it worse. You need to take a bath." Wynn's face changed dramatically, from frustration and determination to fear. She bounced away from Wilson's hand and climbed up onto one of the taller walls. Wilson was quick to pursue and just barely grabbed ahold of the wolf.

Wynn squirmed, whining protests and lashing out with claws. It was a bit half-hearted, so Wilson didn't think she was all that upset. "Good kids who take baths get treats Wynn." The scientist tried to barter. Wynn slowed her attack, and looked at Wilson with wide eyes. Wynn re-thinks her position. "Just a short bath?" Wynn barters back.

Wilson gives a long sigh, setting the girl down, but begrudgingly agrees. "But you have to take off the pelt. It has to be cleaned differently." Wynn clutches her pelt protectively and backs away a little. "It'll only be for a bit, if you don't you'll have have that black stuff stuck to you forever." Wilson was exaggerating, but Wynn took in a deep breath. "Forever?" Wilson had to stop himself from laughing, and gave a serious looking nod.

At that Wynn was convinced and let him take her pelt for cleaning.

He started some water to boil and let Wynn get out the wash bucket, because she insisted she could do it by herself. Wilson had to oblige, even if it was such a silly thing. Wynn was never weak, but she was still small, and the wash bucket was large and awkward to move for the little child. Wynn awkwardly pulls the bucket out into the middle of the yard, Wilson warning her to stand back as he starts to transfer some of the boiling liquid to the wash bucket. Wynn stands a little too close, getting a few drops of boiling water on her. She decides to back away.

Wilson only fills it halfway with the boiling water, and the rest of it with cool water as to keep Wynn from burning herself. He takes her pelt, to which she agrees with a little resistance. Underneath that pelt was a grey, stained shirt and some undershorts, to which she hastily discards to jump into the warm bath. Wilson picks up the messy clothes, and puts them into a smaller bucket, to which he fills with hot water.

Soap was a rarity here, as he had to make it in order to get any. Wilson was no expert on the matter, but through the process of science he found a way to make soap out of oats, fats, and honey to make for a very nice soap bar. His press he had made, was very uneven, and so it made the soap just as uneven, but even so it was useful.

Wynn had herself a small chunk of the soap, because he honestly did not trust her with a whole bar, as she might just let it dissolve in the bath and waste resources. She seemed to be having a good time either way for someone who was so fussy about taking a bath in the first place.

"Make sure you're washing your hair!" He warned her, and got a whine in return. Wilson was fine with this, washing her things, giving her food, letting her stay in his tent. It was more ok than he would have thought. With Wynn around the nights seemed a little less terrifying, days less boring, and his experiments more fun.

Fun. He laughed. That's something he had had in a long while since he'd arrived here nearly a year ago. Was it a year ago? Time passed so oddly here he could never tell. Maxwell would surely have a good laugh if he saw Wilson taking care of this child, but since he isn't Wilson happily hangs out wet clothes for them to dry.

The tricky part, was getting all the sticky spots off the fur. Wilson accepted his fate to hours of cleaning it when… it just smeared right off. He was shocked. He pulled out a soapy hand from the bucket to run it through his hair and… the gunk came right out!

Confused and intrigued he quickly hung up Wynns pelt and went over to his workbench with a damp, soapy cloth. He rung out the excess water before wiping it down. It worked again! He examined the goop more closely, seeing that it wasn't just a good cleaner, but it seemed to repel the nightmare fuel! This was a great discovery!

Wynn was done bathing before her clothes were dry, so in typical small child fashion, decided that it was just fine to walk around naked. She had been wandering around in the buff for a long while before Wilson even noticed, and when he did he pulled himself away from his research to give the child his overshirt. Of course it was very large on her, but at least this way she wouldn't get cold and sick. Wilson, now stuck having to just wear his undershirt was hoping for the laundry to finish, the breeze flying in to award his generosity with a crisp coldness. He returns to his research on the soap and nightmare fuel, finding it more useful than he'd thought.

The day was already at its end before he could realize, cursing that the clothes were still damp. He couldn't let her sleep in that. Wynn was already half passed out from the day's activities, leaning against anything and all things. Wilson gives a small smile, one he isn't aware he's wearing, and carries the child to the tent so she can get some proper rest.

He only works for a bit more, learning that the soap can bring one's mind at peace, giving sanity and tranquility, something that was in short supply. The wind was getting colder, and he was forced to retreat to the tent where Wynn was already sleeping. He was glad to see it in contrast to the many other sleepless nights he'd spent trying to get the young wolf to sleep.

It was a nice change of pace.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wanted to bring to the table Wynn And Wilson's pasts, but through their own words and eyes. Plus I wanted to have a chapter dedicated to speaking since the last two were mostly silent.**

* * *

Dinner was provided by Wynn, and it was a shockingly large kill for the little beast. Wilson often found himself glancing over at the beefalo, its blood created a small pool. The smell was horrifying, but as he continued to strip it of meat to hang it out to dry, the smell seemed to fade.

Wynn was busy with her own piece of meat, chewing at it slowly, watching Wilson intently. It made him incredibly uncomfortable, referring back to the dead beast she had taken down. Her eyes were wide, and the pelt's ears seemed to be perkier than usual.

His anxiety was growing the longer the silence lasted, until he had to speak up. "What is it, kid?" Wilson sat across the fire from Wynn. Wynn blinked, swallowing her food. "Where did you come from?" Wilson tensed up.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I wanna know." Ah. Wilson's fear settled. "Well, I come from a rainy town…" Wilson started, trying to think of another way to describe it, but the last he was there he hadn't talked to anyone for months. Wynn sat quietly and listened. "There was a very interesting mineral deposit and certain herbs that…"

"You mean 'erbs," Wynn interrupted.

"W….No, I don't." Wynn looked confused. "This is how I say it, that is how you say it, do you want to hear where I'm from or not?" Wilson warned. Wynn looked conflicted, but gave a nod. "The plants there were very interesting for a mountain, flowers with twisted petals, moss that could have been mistaken for grass and shrubs. It was very colorful, which is not what I was expecting."

"Mountains are grey though." Wynn said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, usually, but this one was different."

"Not my home."

"Well we aren't talking about you're home."

"My home was awful anyway." Wynn's tone changed. Wilson's heart tugged a little at the young girl.

"Why?" He asked without any other thought.

"Why what?" Wynn seemed confused.

"Why was your home awful?"

Wynn had to think on this.

"My momma hated me." It seemed simple, but the tears already welling in her eyes made him think it had to be more than that. Without much of a word he went over to her side.

"Why would she hate you?" Wynn struggled to find the right words. "Be...Because! I…." She hid her face. "Because I don't wanna wear dresses! They're itchy and I hate them!" He tried to imagine the little wolf in a dress. It was difficult, but he assumed it'd be cute.

"Being a girl is hard!" Wynn looked at Wilson, tears streaming down her face with such intense emotions. Wilson wasn't sure what to do… The situation seemed like it was nothing to cry over, but Wynn was already sniffling and trying to wipe away her tears.

Wilson gave the little wolf a pat on the back, and she hugged him. It was too sudden to react in surprise, and instead just comforted the little child. "You don't have to wear dresses if you don't want to." He offered her.

Wynn sniffled and looked up at Wynn. "R...Re...Really?" He smiled, but only because he couldn't help it. "Yes really."

Wynn's face lighted up before it was buried in his vest for another hug by the wolf. Wilson gave the little thing a small hug back, but he quickly moved away. Wynn looked much better, no longer the hunt on her brain, and seeming to be calmer.

It wasn't long before Wynn asked a question.

"What about your mom?" Wynn wiped away the last of her tears. Wilson cringed. "She…" He paused. "She was wonderful. Strict, but caring." He didn't want to think about his mother. "Did she ever read to you or play games or...or… or take you places?!" Wynn looked excited.

"Aha...No… I did all those things on my own… She was always too busy with farm work…" It was Wilson's turn to look sad. "But we shouldn't worry about that!" He decided it would be all too heavy for a child her age. "I will take you places and read to you." Wynn just got more excited.

"And even read to me?!" Wilson paused, a blank look on his face. There were no books to read her.

"S-Sure!" He lied. He figured he could write something if need be, but as it was, books were nowhere to be seen.

"Yaaay!" Wynn threw up her tiny little arms in excitement, truly happy about the whole thing. Wilson smiled. Wynn jumped up and hugged the awkward scientist, throwing him a little off balance. "Hey there!" Wynn clung to him with the biggest grin. Wilson swept her from his arm and carried her. "You are very silly."

Wynn smile only got larger.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm starting to get the hang of these two, but I can't assure consistency just yet as I'm still finding the right chemistry for them, as they are doing themselves. For now let's go to another chapter and see how it plays out.**

* * *

Wynn noticed Wilson was being off very quickly, more quickly than Wilson would have wanted. He wouldn't say he was sick, because physically he was fine, but some nagging feeling gnawed at the back of his mind… He dared not tell her, a child, least he ruin her mentally.

Wilson was sitting idly on a tree stump outside the camp, staring out into the woods with an odd look. His mouth was twisted into a frown, and his eyebrows furrowed. It was a warm day, and Wynn was playing with some rabbits. She often didn't kill them unless she was hungry, but she did have fun chasing them until they dashed away into their burrows. This wasn't just her wanting to torment the poor things, but to practice her speed and agility at the same time.

Wynn noticed Wilson hadn't moved for a few hours. She holds tightly to the rabbit she had caught, padding over to Wilson. He was hunched over, his head now in his hands, mumbling words Wynn didn't recognize.

"Wi...Wilson?" She touches his arm, to which he sat up suddenly, surprised. "Oh." He whispers when he looks at her. "Yes Wynn?"

She looks at her rabbit and then at Wilson. "Are you hungry…? You look grumpy…" The poor girl offers. Wilson smiles at this, but it's a sad smile. Wynn couldn't read his sadness, but she knew something was wrong.

"No dear, thank you." He looks ahead, running a hand through his hair. Wynn sits next to Wilson's tree stump, letting her rabbit run off into the forest. Wilson watched the rabbit as far as he could see it before it disappeared into the thick. Something moved in his heart.

"You should go play, Wynn." Wilson told her, not taking his eyes off the trees. Wynn seemed to not want to, but her short attention span let her wander away with ease. Wilson listened for her slow footsteps away before holding his head in his hands again.

This useless feeling persisted, the feeling of dread, of insanity, of horror and fear that crept over him… He couldn't begin to pinpoint it to a single thought, as it seemed to move about his mind wherever he'd shift his thoughts.

He had been acting very cool the past few days, trying to focus his thoughts on his work, attempting to keep these toxic thoughts at bay. But these thoughts itched and scratched, turning into deep wounds before he could even see the damage to his psyche.

He twitched. There was a low buzz in his skull, and suddenly he stands. Somethin behind him required his immediate attention, he wasn't sure what or why but everything was screaming at him to turn around.

Giggling, low whispers, a low, dark chuckle. Wilson was completely alert, his mind spinning around, wondering who that was, because it wasn't Wynn. This sudden urge pushes him to walk quickly to the noise, but as quietly as possible.

He walked around the camp to find nothing, but the laughter continued, and Wynn was nowhere to be seen. His chest was tight with worry and fear, the gnawing in his mind ignored for the moment.

There was no way to find a noise this quiet in a forest this large. Wilson began his search near his traps and around the claw marked tree to find nothing, but the noise was louder. He whispered to himself to stay calm and to be slow.

A low voice spoke something he couldn't make out, and his anxiety forced him to throw his caution to the wind and run towards it. Leaves crunched and pine needles snapped under his pounding feet. His head was a rush of fear, it couldn't be him, he never showed up before! Wilson spun around to hear Wynn's tiny giggle, and was faced with a sight that made his stomach drop to his feet.

All feeling washed from his body and his heart probably stopped for a second as his mind began to register what was going on. "You…" Wilson's voice was barely over a whisper.

In front of him now was Maxwell. The demon that had brought him here, that probably brought Wynn here, that forced him to bare the cold and force of his hounds. Maxwell stood before him, a smug, twisted grin was spreading on his face as Wilson's words spilled out of him in short, incomprehensible slips.

And there was Wynn, completely at ease with the tall beast of a man, cradled in his arms like a little prize. She was smiling genuinely, her laughter happy despite the immediate and certain danger. Wilson couldn't move his feet stuck to the ground with a fear that if he moved she'd get hurt.

"Oh look, it's your friend wolf child." Maxwell's words felt ribbing, but Wilson wasn't in the mood for laughing. "Come to say hi, Mr. Higgsbury?" His voice had a lilt in his voice that suggested he'd won, but won at what?

Wilson stepped forward, and Maxwell placed a hand on the child's head. "Careful now, Mr. Higgsbury." Wynn instinctively moves her head down, thinking it was some sort of petting or praise. Maxwell scoffs, and ruffles the little wolf's hair.

"Just came by to check on you, y'know? Making sure you're not having too much fun." Maxwell sighs. "Besides, it's always such a delight to visit this darling, much more grateful than the rest of you thankless brutes." Wynn gasps. "Uncle MAx!"

Wilson's stomach lurched at that nickname. "Don't be mean! Wilson tries very hard!" Maxwell laughs and gives a little nod. "Of course, of course, what was I thinking, silly me." Wynn nods very seriously.

"Thassright! He let me stay with him in his tent, and sometimes we play games and he said he was gonna read to me!" Wilson, helpless to stop the child's chatter is forced to stand there, his face burning hot with embarrassment which now overshadowed his worry.

"Oh? He's a real fatherly type then?" Maxwell's tone was far too friendly. "Mhm! Not today though, he's not feeling good, so you better be nice!" Wynn looked as serious as a small child could, but Maxwell couldn't stop the roaring laughter that erupted from him. What a turn of events! He never would have guessed such a man like would act this way! Why it was ridiculous!

Wynn looked confused at the tall man, now bouncing with laughter. "Wh...What's so funny?! I don't get it!"

Maxwell calmed his laughter into a low chuckle. "Dear child, it does not matter now, I am leaving." He places the little wolf on the ground, backing away before Wilson can get a swing on him. Maxwell grabs Wilson's arm painfully. "You're still too weak to beat me, Higgsbury, and you're even weaker with that tyke, so you better watch yourself or you'll see what happens when I'm truly upset with you." Maxwell's voice is low, warning, and quiet so Wynn couldn't hear. He pushes the scientist gently away. "Farewell, for now." and he vanishes.


	5. Chapter 5

**filler chapter**

* * *

Wilson was quick to take Wynn back to camp as soon as he could. His mind wandered to the thoughts of what that… monster would have done, but he has to push it away to keep his head. Wynn, who was confused to why Wilson would want to hurt Maxwell, continued to ask questions on the way back to camp, going on until Wilson turned to her with a very stern look.

Wynn was taken aback, only given this look when she was in trouble or… "Wynn." His voice was shaking, and seeming to be on the very edges of anger or perhaps sadness. She had a hard time keeping eye contact with him, not sure what she did, but still feeling the guilt crawl over her. "That man is very dangerous. I don't want you to-"

"No!" Wynn interrupted before Wilson could forbid her to talk with him. "He took me here! He said I'd be happier here and I am! I don't wanna go back home!" The tears stung her eyes, she couldn't understand Wilson's animosity toward the tall man.

"He tricked us!" Wilson was speaking from his own experience, his own failure to judge the situation, and look at where it had gotten him! "No! No!" Wynn didn't have a strong argument, but because she didn't know what Wilson's experience with Maxwell was. Wynn had always had been thankful for Maxwell's involvement, thriving here. Even when it got cold, even when it seemed hard, Wynn loved this new life she was given. Wilson thought it had to be because she was young.

"Listen to me." He got on his knee so he could look her in the eye, his voice getting very low, and very serious. "He will hurt you, to get to me no less. He doesn't care, he brought you here for his own amusement, and if it pleases him, he will hurt you." Wynn couldn't look away, and could only quietly sob to herself. Wilson takes a moment to read her, and then continues. "I don't want to see that happen. I need you to stay safe for me, alright?" Wilson swallows, bracing himself for another rebellious fit of anger.

Wynn takes in a deep breath, to try to steady her broken sobs. She was a little too upset to say anything, but she attempts a few times before nodding unsteadily. Wilson sighs in relief. "Thank you." He gives her a little pat on the shoulder.

Wynn doesn't understand, but senses a deep fear embedded in Wilson's eyes, and it makes her hiccup more little sobs.

Wilson stands up, offers her his hand, and he walks her to the table to get her something to eat. His mind still gnaws at him, but he was hoping that it was just a simple headache.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAD JOKES**

* * *

The days had gotten warmer, but even so Wynn kept her pelt on. Wilson would see her look perfectly fine while he was already uncomfortably warm in his formal clothing. He was sure he could make some more suitable summer clothing but… how… Wilson was never much of a tailor, but he was sure with science he could conjure up something.

He packed his backpack for an adventure into the birchnut forest, to which Wynn immediately suggested she come with. Wilson wasn't against it, but amused by her sudden enthusiasm.

"It's only going to be for a few days, you know this right?" He asked her, putting some food items into his bag. "Yes! I am ready!" Wilson snickers to himself. "Ok, ready, I'm Wilson." Wynn's face went from blank, to shocked.

She had no words for what he just pulled. Wilson smugly pulled his bag up to his back and simply walked towards the road. Wynn followed, but slowly and carefully, still in disbelief. Soon it went back to Wynn telling Wilson about her daily activities.

"I found these frog and… They tried to hit me and so I punched them in their faces!" Wilson had to laugh, which in turn made Wynn smile. He knew well of the dangers of those ponds, but had no doubt that she could handle those little things, thinking back to the beefalo.

Wilson leads the way towards the more deciduous forest. Warm colors filled the area with orange, red, and shades of pink. It's a part of his new home he'd only discovered just after Wynn showed up, her being the one to show it to him. She found friends in many of the animals that lived there, even the catcoons, which she adored.

Often though the Catcoons seemed reluctant to let her near, but when she laid down and quietly stared at them, they calmed down and trotted over in a cute bounce. Wynn seemed oddly gentle with the creatures, probably learning after a few scratches and bites explained to her how they didn't want to be handled.

The day went on as they traveled further into the forest, picking up supplies like birchnuts, seeds, berries, and any other edible looking fruit. Wilson heard something suddenly shake the ground. Wynn seemed to feel it too, looking at the ground then at Wilson before running up ahead.

"Wynn!" Wilson attempted to cry out but Wynn was surprisingly fast. She ducked behind a bush before getting closer, and took a peek at the giant.

It had to be nearly 10 feet tall, dark brown fur with white stripes cover its body. Giant claws, oblivious stare, a long muzzle, Wynn had to think it was some kind of bear. But she'd never seen a bear this big!

Wilson rushed up next to her, before she could make a leap towards the beast. Wynn hadn't planned on it, but the sudden appearance of Wilson had startled her into a small shriek. Wilson gave a harsh "Shhhh!" but it was too late. The giant beast sniffed the air, and let out a low snarl before giving Wynn a loud roar.

Wynn took this as a challenge, and well, Wilson had no choice but to scoop up Wynn and run off. And there they were, running down the path they had taken before, as fast as Wilson could run. Wynn was shouting insults at the beast behind them. "Lay off you giant bully!"

Wilson had no time to scold her and hid behind the nearest cluster of trees.

"What are you thinking?!" Wilson, out of breath, said in a raspy whisper. "I dunno! What were you thinking?! Scaring me! Mean!" Wynn looked absolutely offended he'd blame this on her. Wilson shut his mouth before he could complain. He then smiled. "I guess you could say we… Just Bearly got out of there." It took the force of all the gravity on jupiter not to laugh at his own joke. Wynn just stared at him, open mouthed. Wilson grabbed a leaf from the tree he was hiding behind. "Whats the matter? You look like you can't be-leaf what I just said." And he lost it, his laughs echoing through the forest.

A loud roar was heard and Wilson started running, and laughing while carrying Wynn. "You stupid head!" Wynn yells at Wilson. "At least I'm-" "Don't you dare." "A-head of that im-paw-sibly large beast!"

"Oh my god!"

Wilson continues running, the roars getting quieter as they read the camp. They stood by the outside, waiting for it to show up. When it didn't seem to they went in the camp, and Wilson had Wynn set up the fire.

As soon as he set up the food for the night and Wynn had set up the fire, Wilson sat next to it, warming his hands for a while until Wynn walked by. "It got pretty heated back there today, you doing ok?" Wilson's self satisfied grin made Wynn want to smack it right off, but merely gave a loud huff of annoyance and walked by.

Wilson reached out to touch her arm. "No honestly, are you ok? No cuts or bruises, broken bones?" This time there was actual concern in his voice, and Wynn gave a sigh. "Yes, but no more…" "Hilarious jokes?" Wilson offered.

"Whatever you say, dumb dumb." Wynn smiled, and hopped off to see what else she could scrounge up before the sun set.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok so the last part was pretty much filler, and i was on a roll with those puns and just couldn't help myself. Right now its a few weeks later, some things have happened, you'll find all about it as you read.**

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky, full enough to not need a campfire, but still cold enough to need some flame. It was so late into the night, however, that Wilson had already passed out. Wynn took this chance to sneak out.

She crept as carefully as she could wincing each time she knocked up against something. Wynn eventually decided(After making a noise even she would have woken up from) that Wilson must've either been exhausted or a very heavy sleeper. Indeed she'd never been able to wake him before, but something about the act of sneaking away made her feel… anxious.

She successfully exited the camp, and sniffed along the tree line. She knew it was nearby, having spotted the camp from her spot many times before Wilson even suspected she existed. Carefully following the markers she left and the many scents that made up the particular composition of the thing, she found it once more.

Her tree.

It was her home for many months before Wilson showed up. Many times she would steal from him, knowing he could never possibly eat all he caught. The thought now left a gnawing feeling in her gut. Wilson had been so kind to her, even if he probably knew what she had done. She shakes the thoughts away, and climbs the tree.

The blue moon filtered through the leafs, giving off enough light to see her few worldly possessions to this world. Many were actually gifts from Maxwell. He would one day, with no rhyme or reason drop by unannounced, scaring her right out of her pelt to drop off some trinket he'd found.

She sorted through them, looking for something she'd been thinking of for a long time.

A skull. Truly an odd gift to give a child, but Wynn at the time thought it was cool. This time she was not so sure. Something about it called to her, whispered, hissed, begged. It was unnerving.

This didn't seem to be a skull she would normally see, neither beefalo or bird, it looked almost… human… With little boney "Whiskers" She'd described them as. Maxwell laughed when she had said that.

She remembered him telling her it was special, not like the rest of the things he'd given to her. She didn't think much of it then, but now it was clear in her mind what she had to do. She climbed down the tree, and back to camp with the skull.

Wynn in her hurry had landed on her bad leg, sending shockwaves of pain through her. She dropped the skull, and watched it roll away through watery eyes. She refused to cry, she was not a baby!

She took a deep breath and straightened the leg with a little whimper, adjusting the home-made brace Wilson had made for her. He insisted on her taking it slow, but Wynn was never a slow child.

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes to see the skull at someone's foot. Her heart dropped. It couldn't have been… She looked up, relief washing over her. It was Maxwell.

"Dear Wynn, what are you doing out here so late?" Maxwell bent over, offering a hand. Wynn debated for a few seconds before taking it. He pulled her up a little too fast, and she let out a small cry of pain.

"Sorry, love." But he smiled. Wynn took it as an actual apology and shook her head, bending over to pick up the skull, but Maxwell had his foot over it. "Tsk Tsk, you still haven't answered my question, child." Wynn backed up respectfully, looking up at Maxwell. "I… I think I figured out what.. I-I need to do…" Maxwell raised an eyebrow. "Truly? I am impressed." There seemed to be a strange lack of sarcasm in his voice, which Wynn seemed taken aback by. She pushed that away for now. "Can I…?" She touched the skull.

"Ah. Yes." He took his foot off the skull, allowing Wynn to pick it up and hold it in her arms. She started walking back to camp, and Maxwell followed her at a slow pace. A few moments of silence filled the air before Maxwell spoke up again.

"So what exactly will be the fate of out 'Whiskered Friend?'" He laughs. Maxwell's laugh, like many aspects of him, was dark and smug. Wynn seemed oblivious to these facts, whether by choice or by age, no one really could tell.

"Mama once said to me… The dead cannot rest without a bed, becoming one with where they come from to become something else. She said we all came from the dirt to become more, which is why we are buried." Wynn explained. As they reached the camp, Wynn held up a hand to stop Maxwell, but he continued on inside with no sense of waking the scientist.

Wynn grumbled, and headed in to grab a shovel, and quickly head back out. Wynn's mind made her look back. Maxwell was still inside the camp, rummaging through things, doing nothing of interest. So why did that make her so anxious? Wynn trusted Maxwell. She…

Wynn pulled her head back forward, far enough away that her digging couldn't wake Wilson.

…..

….

…..

Maxwell gave the camp a good look, and decided the scrawny scientist had done so very little. He was not impressed. Most of his equipment and experiments seemed to be going nowhere, always reaching a dead end. He laughed. Surely all this effort should already be affecting his mind, he had no doubt. He heard a yawn, and suddenly he remembered Wynn's little quest. With that in mind he took a seat, and awaited the scientist.

"Wynn?" It had taken Wilson a few moments of being awake to see that Wynn was not sleeping in her pile of furs and grass. Perhaps she'd gone out? He swore to himself, telling her multiple times to stay still for a few weeks. He quickly went outside, looking around before his eyes settled on a very smug looking Maxwell.

Wilson's hatred seeped through on a very primal level, enough so he had to push it back far away enough so he could speak. Before he could do so though, he'd already walked right up to the demon. "Sleep well?" Maxwell sung, hands idly flipping through one of Wilson's sketch books. Wilson snatched it out of his hands, which only made Maxwell's smile grow.

"What did you do with Wynn?" Wilson hissed.

"Me? Do something to that child? Why I've never been so insulted." While he attempted to at least look offended, Maxwell could not manage to get rid of his smile. "Listen you monster y-" Wilson had grabbed Maxwell's collar, his anger taking over his actions. Maxell did not appreciate this behaviour, and shot out an arm to grab the smaller man's neck, pulling him off the ground.

He watched, interested, amused by Wilson's struggle to get out of his grasp. He let out a loud and cruel laugh, squeezing harder before dropping him the ground, watching Wilson crumple to the ground and attempt to catch his breath.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear last time?" This time Maxwell gestured towards Wilson, a few dozen shadow needles going right through him. The pain was unbearable, and Wilson screamed. Maxwell let the shadows disappear, no holes on the scientist, no blood, no mess. "Just another warning in case you thought I was joking with you." Maxwell kicked the scientist over onto his back. "You're too weak, and I will destroy you if it pleases me." Maxwell looks off onto the lighted night. "Your life is nothing here." Wilson looks where Maxwell is looking towards. There was nothing out there.

Maxwell starts to walk away, before stopping suddenly. "Oh! You'd better go get your little wolf, she's been getting into some real trouble, wouldn't want me to lose my favorite, would we?" Before Wilson could respond he's vanished into the shadows.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, taking Maxwell's wandering eyes as a meager hint to where she would be. He grabbed a spear on his way out, running out as fast as his feet could carry him. He heard fighting. Hissing.

Spiders, no doubt, but why would Wynn have problems with those? Wilson didn't think too hard on it, and kept running.

He could hear Wynn, but it wasn't clear enough to make out. Soon enough he could hear her, along with… someone else..? He skidded to a stop as he saw the scene. 5 spiders, Wynn, and a weird looking child all sitting around a fire and… talking? Could spiders talk?

Wilson saw no danger, no threat, and suddenly his legs felt like jello. He kneeled to the ground, and fell back. Every anxiety and fear catching up to him in one flood of feelings, as well as an enormous relief. He cried and laughed as he stared at the moon, which was just about to set.

This child was going to give him a heart attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Another filler update, but this one was too cute.**

 **We're jumping ahead here, because the time between isn't as important.**

* * *

Webber.

"Webber."

That's what he….they said? The beastly child was not much bigger than Wynn, which wasn't hard to do as Wynn was a mere 2 feet tall. That day the spider child had entered their camp was the day Wilson realized.. He now had two children staying with him.

What was it he had said? That he didn't like children? He lauhed, he'd never had thought… But no, he couldn't leave this child by iteself, though again, this one also seemed more adept at survival than Wilson. Wynn was right there next to the monster kid, in that respect.

Why did Wilson insist that they needed to stay with him?

He shook his head at the thought.

Today Webber and Wynn were discovering out why exactly Webber had spider feet on his head. Both seemed seriously interested, and tugged and prodded at the extra limbs.

"Ow!" Webber's voice seemed to play over itself along with a hissing noise. It didn't seem right. They definitely seemed to be a We.

"Wynn, stop it." Wilson interrupted her pulling, and she moved her arms away from the tiny limbs. "Pulling on them wont have them make more sense. Lets just all accept that Webber has them, end of story." Wilson kneels down next to the spider child, inpecting him for any injuries, scars, anything to suggest some sort of… well Wilson wasn't sure exactly.

"Wilson!" Wynn suddenly spooked Wilson out of his trance. "Wh-!" Wynn giggled at his surprise. "What is it, Wynn?"

"Webber says he's my friend." Wynn says almost flatly, pointing at Webber who just smiled. "Ah… That's nice.."

"Yes! Because I never had a friend before!" She says so very happily. Wilson felt a pang of sadness. "Oh? What about me?" Wilson offered, hopefully. Wynn stared at Wilson for a very long time. "You're too old, Wilson!"

"O….Old?!" Wilson could not believe it! He wasn't even… he was… That!

"Yes. Old. So you're an uncle!" Great, now he shared a title with the… demon.

"I...I really would prefer to be called something else…" Anything else, Wilson's mind pleaded.

Wynn stared a bit, and looked at Webber. Webber gave only a shrug in response.

"Dad!"

Wilson blinked. "What?"

"Dad! Dad Wilson!" Wynn repeated.

"Yeah Dad!" Webber agreed.

Wilson's brain had very little time to process this before he scooped up the kids to both give them a hug. He really wasn't even sure what this feeling was, but he knew it was good. Both kids only half squirm, the other half was filled with little giggles.

"Hey Webber?" Wynn whispers. "Yeah?" Webber whispers back.

"I think he likes that one." Both nod, and continue to giggle.


	9. Chapter 9

**WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

* * *

"Wynn how old are you?" Wilson had brought it up rather abruptly and without much thought. Wynn had to sit there for a moment. Webber sat next to her with anticipation, also seeming to be curious about the information.

"My mom said I was… 10?" She didn't look certain.

"Ten?" Wilson looked shocked, and so did Webber.

"N...No that was! That was a long time ago! I… think..?" Wynn put a paw to her head.

Wilson couldn't have thought she was more than seven, let alone ten. Wynn looked like she was really struggling.

"She's twelve." The new and sudden voice made everyone jump. Wilson turned around to see Maxwell. He just about opened his mouth to say something, but merely stood from his table to motion the children off to somewhere else.

When they were out of the way his whole body language changed dramatically. Only then he allowed himself to speak. "What do you want?" He kept his hands to his sides, least he attempt to attack the demon.

"Oh? Am I not allowed to visit? This is, after all, My Island." Maxwell's grin made Wilson's stomach turn. "But you are right to question me, I am here, after all, to spice things up for you. It's been so boring to watch you go about your schedule, and as such, I offer a gift."

The box he pulled from behind him was dark purple with lavender ribbons at the top. Maxwell seemed interested in Wilson's reaction. While Wilson wanted to reject it, and lord he did, he was more worried what would happen if he refused it.

So he took it, much to the delight of Maxwell. A look of suspicion stayed on his face as he slowly looked from Maxwell to the box.

"I'd open it, ." Maxwell stood up tall, the difference in height would make anyone look twice. It was unnatural. Wilson stared at the ominous gift for a very long moment. It was a weird rectangular shape instead of a normal cube shape he was expecting. This really couldn't be good.

Maxwell seemed to grow more impatient, which he feared more than the unknown of the box, and quickly opened it, cringing as he looked inside.

A journal.

That was it. A deep brown tanned leather journal. High quality stuff, the inside pages were thick but not unruly compared to the one he'd been using to track his experiments and study of the local wildlife.

Wilson had no idea how this would 'Spice things up' as Maxwell had said.

"I… I do not understand what you're.. Scheming…" Wilson seemed rather enamored by the gift, really trying to hide the spark of joy in his eyes. It really was a beautiful journal.

"Nothing. For now." Maxwell gave a smug little grin, which Wilson had wanted to smack, but again the journal caught his attention again..

"I'll leave you with this. But in exchange... "

There it was, the catch.

Wilson swallowed.

"You must allow me access to your camp, new or old. And Wynn? She really must have her own tent… Don't you think?" Maxwell gave a dark chuckle. "She really is too old to be sleeping in the same one as a grown man. The monster child? Fine. But you? Really Higgsbury?"

"What are you implying." It wasn't much of a question as it was a serious warning.

"Nothing. Just that you may need to not get so close to the child. She is, after all, almost a teen." Maxwell just smiled, and started to walk away. Wilson clutched at the journal. His now newfound hatred leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Haha! YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T WORKING ON THIS BUT YOU WERE WRONG! The truth is I have some difficulty making Maxwell as evil and conniving and as… gross as possible. But yknow, besides that its just me coming up with dad jokes sopfffff... Another chapter filled with drama, but I gotta keep building it or they'll just be comfortable and nothing interesting will ever go on ever.**

 **Sub notes: Skyrab94 NOTHING GOOD I ASSURE YOU…**

 **DON'T FORGET I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE**

 **CLICK ON THIS STORY IF YOU WANT MORE OF IT!**

 **And I'll use more of my time for than instead of my other stories**

 **Ok i'll stop screaming now and let you get to reading**

* * *

Wilson had left the journal on the far-side of his desk, now back in the box it was given to him in. He shuddered to think what awful magic it may possess, if any. Perhaps it was poisonous, he didn't know.

"That's ridiculous though.." He muttered to himself. Perhaps it was just a journal. He didn't want to risk it though, and stepped away before he thought about it too much. Wilson moves outside the camp where Wynn and Webber were playing. Or… At least that's what he'd thought anyway. They seemed to be staring rather intently at a rabbit hole, some stray spiders napping next to the monster child. Wilson started to speak up. "Wynn what're you-" She shushed him, not taking her eyes of the hole.

He waited and watched as the two kids stared at the rabbit hole. It became boring, but he assumed the kids would keep themselves busy with this, even if the rabbit itself never came out. He was looking for things to forage today, berries, tubers and such of the like. Even if Wynn didn't like them, he could sneak them into soup and pies, avoiding the fuss. The headache had returned, and with more of a vengance than before. Perhaps it never really left, he wouldn't have noticed with all the work he's been doing trying to find a way to fight Maxwell into leaving them alone, to leave _Wynn_ alone.

He couldn't let that horrid beast tromp around and ruin this small life he had.

* * *

Meanwhile Webber and Wynn finally caught the rabbit, their tactic crude but efficient in chasing it until it got tired. Wynn made the kill, outrunning Webber by just a hair, snatching the jackalope by the neck. It snaps, and the thing goes limp. Wynn grins in victory and Webber tackles Wynn, unable to stop mid-run. The two kids roll down a steep hill, and the dead rabbit flops out of Wynn's grasp.

Webber lands on his chest and Wynn on her back, both in a fairly small amount of pain. Webber cries a little, but Wynn gives him a hug.

"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry!" He whimpers. Wynn doesn't really think anything of it, and helps the spider-child up. "I'm gonna get the food." She then hurries over to where the rabbit landed. She picks it up, and shows it to Webber.

"I'll show you how to make it!" She giggles excitedly. She meant how to make the rabbit into an edible meal, but Webber seemed to understand. She walks over, but a loud _THUMP_ from behind startles her.

She looks behind her and listens. It's not right behind her, so she has time. She runs to Webber and urges him to hurry back to camp, but of course he's a kid and whines. "Ahh! I don't want to go back yet!" Webber resists.

"We've got to go!" Wynn is really trying, anxiously attempting to get her new friend out of here. But he just didn't move, despite the sense of urgency spreading through the air. Wynn could only watch as the beast lumbered out of the woods. Only then did Webber understand what was going on, and agreed to be dragged away. Claws and teeth, giant fluff and probably the same beast she'd seen before.

The run as fast as their tiny little legs could take them, but the roar was so loud they had to cover their ears and stop. It tromped after them, but Wynn realized almost too late that going to camp was probably not the best idea.

"No this way!" Webber had only little screams in him, so he didn't have a way to argue vocally, but he ripped his arm free of Wynn and ran for camp. Wynn stopped to watch opened mouthed in rage, but ended up following anyway. Wynn was still faster than him, and snatched him by the leg and hauled him off back towards the woods. At least then there was cover. Webber flailed, but Wynn couldn't let her only friend die due to being an idiot. Him being almost the same size as her, though, did make carrying him more difficult than she thought.

* * *

Wilson heard the roar, then he heard Webber, and then he saw the giant chasing them. He had to do something, anything to help them. He started to run out to at least attempt to but he tripped and fell on the hard dirt. A familiar and dark chuckle forms behind him.A panic has barely enough time to form in him as he tries to scramble up and help the kids. A hard stomp on his back pushes him down painfully. "Oh poor mister Higgsbury." Maxwell lets out a long sigh that ends in a hollow laugh.

"Can't even save those young children, such a shame." Wilson starts to say something but Maxwell kicks hard at his back. Tears sting his eyes as the go blurry from pain. "Oh did I say you could speak?" Maxwell crouches down to get a good look at Wilson, his foot never once leaving his back.

"You could learn a thing or two about respecting those higher up than you." He grins. "And look at you, in the dirt looking helpless. Truly a worthless creature. Even that monster child you're so fond of has it in there heads about what respect means." Wilson can only glare at Maxwell.

"What an intense look from a failure of a scientist. You should really re-think your title, dear Higgsbury." He laughs, a cigar just within grasp of the scientist held in the hand of that monster. He thought about his options carefully. Maxwell started to get up, and with what probably deserved more thought, Wilson grabbed that burning cigar out of Maxwell's clutches, and shoved it in Maxwell's face before fleeing. He didn't have time to watch Maxwell clutch his face in pain or see the death in his eyes, all he could do was run as fast as he could.

* * *

 **HUEHUEHUE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sort of a filler, sort of a not. Its very short, but it's just meant to add to the last chapter as an added bonus. More chapters on the way!**

* * *

The beast had raised its claws, and Wynn had just tackled Webber out of the way in one more foolhardy way of keeping alive. It roared, it's voice making both children wince and unable to run further.

It moved faster than they could, and again, the paw was raised high, the sun blurring any real movement into a shiny haze of terror. They waited, cowering, the blow just upon them. But it never came. Wynn watched, jaw to the floor in shock of the view right in front of her. Wilson, suspended in air, his fist just planted on the face of the giant as if he'd somehow reached it and punched it in the face. Wynn could not believe it. I can't believe it. But Wilson then slowly revealed his tight grip on the animal's fur, and the knife on his belt. He reached for it, not giving the thing any time to recover as he thrust it into the beast as hard and as many times as he could muster.

At no point in time had his heart ever raced so fast it felt like he was floating away. His thoughts focused on the task of destroying the beast, nothing could stand in his way if he was to succeed. It was no use though. Even with the puncture wounds deep within the beast it still lived, just more angrier and bloodied than before. Wynn took her chance, as soon as Wilson was flung off she lunged, clamping down on the belly of the beast.

The softest area. Wilson didn't recover fast enough though, and Webber was frozen in fear, his little whimpers the background noise of the commotion. Wilson had to move _now_. Wynn was thrown off, and Wilson took her place, cutting into the raw flesh of its stomach.

It worked this way, one would be thrown and the other would take their place, it went on, until the beast, stopped. It was dead, a giant, massive thing. An impossible amount of resources to be used, but all Wilson and Wynn could do was sit back, and rest.

Webber finally broke down and cried, and Wilson comforted the spider child. Wynn stared at the dead beast, their troubles gone, or at least, one of them. It could have been so much worse.

After a long rest they carved it up, and made movable resources out of it. Furs and meat and bones, all to be taken back to camp. But camp, was no longer there. A tall, raging fire roared over the hills, catching trees and grass in its path. At the edge of the fire, was the journal. A tell, left by no doubt, _Maxwell_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Basically more filler, because I can't seem to write an entire chapter these days**

* * *

When all was said and done.. After picking apart ashen ruins and charred food, all that was left standing were the sparse, rock walls. Still hot from the fire, along with the stone floor. Webber and Wynn stood just outside, looking nervously at Wilson, who had obviously had enough of the magician's tricks.

Wilson kicked over chests and what were the remains of his machines in a fit of anger. He was seething. He gripped the journal tightly in his fist, hoping it would wall apart in his hands like everything else had.

There was _NOTHING_ left. Not even scraps of half burnt food. He paced angrily around what was his camp, his home. He couldn't believe the lengths at which Maxwell would go to exact his revenge, but then he stopped. Since when was he _ever_ anything but unhelpful? Of course this is what he would do, childish warfare for something so petty.

Wynn touched his hand. Wilson ripped his arm away, rearing up suddenly. Wynn, obviously scared half to death back away. Wilson looked at what he was doing. He flopped his arm down, sighing in frustration. He kneeled down to meet Wynn at eye level.

He stared at her, judging how badly he should feel. She didn't look at him, she couldn't. _Really bad it was then._

"I'm.. Sorry." He let out another drawn out sigh, his anger now being replaced with shame, for letting his anger get the best of him.

She fidgets.

"Wynn." He says her name, hoping she would look at him. She only gives him a quick glance. His heart sank. How was he going to make up for this?

"Wilson.. I… Did uncle Max do this?" She still isn't looking, but he can still see her well up in tears, and it's breaking his heart. He feels something deep within the pit of his stomach, a feeling he's never known. He wants to protect her, to hide her from this truth, but he knows it's wrong.

So he nods slowly and tells her the truth. "Most likely, yes."

She's wiping away the tears, and he aches, that feeling welling up to nearly painful levels. He tears his eyes away from her to look at Webber, who is looking just as broken. He motions for them to come over, and with a few uncertain steps they do.

So now he has two tearful children, just standing in front of him, and he has no idea on how to remedy the situation. He tries to think back to what his father would do. _Grow up_. He felt worse, he couldn't say that.. He thinks of the sparing memories he has of his mother, but he can't conjure anything up.

He doesn't know what to do, any more than what these children know. He sighs, trying the one thing he can think of, pulling both of them into his arms. They are still crying, but they cling so tightly, and it takes all he can to not cry with them, to be strong.


End file.
